Mechanical linear actuators (e.g., ball screw actuators, hydraulic or pneumatic actuators, rack-and-pinion actuators, etc.) are well known in the art as being simple, quiet and reliable. In particular, mechanical linear actuators are capable of accurately positioning and imparting large load forces along a given linear direction. Generally, the actuator is driven until it stops at predetermined position. Position of the actuator is then maintained independent of the load force being applied (assuming the load force is within the capability of the actuator). For example, the actuator can be rigidly locked in position by braking the actuator's input shaft. Unfortunately, the simplicity of the mechanical linear actuator translates into an inherent lack of load force control in terms of establishing limits on the load forces.